


Memory Of

by YouAreLight



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, related all this way
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 09:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouAreLight/pseuds/YouAreLight
Summary: 一百二十五天過去，迪克仍然在尋找沃利。





	Memory Of

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢Ariespeach帮我beta<3  
> All the way姊妹文

_**泥巴。**_ 羅賓意識到。顆粒狀的泥土黏著在他的下巴、臉龐上，他相當熟悉這種黏稠感，以及冰冷，摩擦著他肌膚的觸感。

    羅賓沒有試圖去擦掉它，身處在一個滿是泥濘的屋簷底下時，這種意圖顯得毫無意義，他保持著低垂的手，艱難地在眼皮底下轉動眼珠，即便他的眼睛沒有睜開—他無法，他感覺他的眼皮有上萬千的重量阻止他這麼做。疲憊。

    一旁的沃利正大聲地說話，羅賓認得那個聲音，太熟悉了，但他無法集中注意力在那個聲音上，滂沱的下雨的聲音壓過了所有的聲音，他只能聽見沃利無法成句的單字，大概是在說什麼傻事吧，因為他聽見沃利的笑聲。他決定轉變注意力，移轉觸覺帶來的不適，特別是他疲憊得什麼也不想做。他放空所有感知，專注在思考上。

    他回想剛才所發生的一切，就像是蝙蝠俠訓練他那樣—沃利、玩具人操控巨大機器人出現在城裡、攻擊、雨、電擊、玩具人突襲他們、疼痛、炸藥、人們在竄逃、玩具人繼續攻擊、沃利的腿被劃傷、他蕩到玩具人的操控室、他閃躲、機器人的自動毀滅系統、他抓起糖果人、逃跑、爆炸、被潑及、沃利。

    迪克沮喪地呻吟，他無法讓思想串聯起來，只能片段地記起，閃過圖像，他能記得痛，從他的腹部陣陣傳來，當他不再關注聲音時，疼痛隱隱刺著他的思緒，難以讓人忽略。

    他的傷不算嚴重，多處擦傷，腹部跟手肘有一個較嚴重的傷口，但沃利已經幫他做緊急處理，所以他在接下來的幾個小時內是死不了的，可這也只代表他暫時沒事，他的傷口不做適當的處理還是可能會感染，而這種天氣以及環境幫不上太多的忙。

    疼痛還不算是個問題，他知道如何處理疼痛，而是寒冷。乾冷的空氣覆蓋上他的皮膚，潮濕的衣物緊貼著他的身體，他感到自己正在失溫，冰冷正從他的指間滲入到他的內部。他試圖要保持清醒，但是寒冷幾乎掩蓋住了他所有的感知，他只能感覺到冷，疲憊也宛如受到邀請般，擴散全身，他越來越難以保有意識。

    _**冷。** 這種天氣糟糕透底。_

    放棄不是個選項，羅賓將注意力回到沃利說的話上，如果他專注在弄懂沃利說的話，有個目標去達成，他就能不讓自己陷入昏迷—樂觀來說。

    「…我…巴……蝙蝠俠…」

    「夏天…水……學校在……可惜…」

    這沒有用，他依舊聽不懂沃利在說什麼，而且他過度專注在聽覺上，以至於他似乎忘記身體的其它功能，比如呼吸。他在感到窒息般的痛苦後，才忽然想起來要呼吸，他不確定缺氧是因為他的肺部短暫罷工，還是因為他需要比正常情況更多的氧氣。

    一、二、三、四—羅賓數著自己的呼吸聲，另一邊懵懵懂懂地弄懂沃利的話。

    為什麼雨聲非得這麼大？該死的，沃利又在笑了，他卻不懂他為什麼而笑，也無法回應他。

    他試著動用他的嘴巴，但他現在無法確定他真的張開嘴巴，發出聲音，亦或者是他的想像。

**_為什麼我們還在這裡？我們不該是在天殺的急診室之類的地方？_ **

    因為沃利的腿傷到了，他無法載著他到其他地方。羅賓馬上回想到方才的戰火，他不覺得沃利的狀況很好。

**_你的傷有多嚴重，沃利？_ **

    在他陷入回憶時，他再次感受到吸不到空氣的窒息，於是他放棄。一、二、三、四、五、六—呼吸，只管呼吸。

    「迪克，」他聽見沃利呼喊著他的名字，他反射性想叫他別用真實身分。

**_一、二、三、四—_ **

    沃利說了些什麼，但是他還是無法聽清楚。

**_一、二、三、四—_ **

 

 

 

 

 

    沃利張開嘴巴，一開一闔，訴說著什麼，話語殘破，稀疏。

    雨聲結合了那個聲音，一搭一搭地拍打著沒有規律的節奏，就像糟糕的交響樂，尋不著指揮般，奏出混亂的樂曲。

    沃利正在說話，可迪克只能藉由他的嘴型得知他在說話。

    迪克想要詢問他，發現自己沒辦法發出聲音。

   

    滂沱大雨的聲音吵醒了迪克，他昏昏沉沉地抬起頭，迷茫地盯著桌子。他的兩隻手臂因為長時間被頭壓著而麻痹，雙腳也因為坐姿不慎麻了，更別提酸痛的腰背與脖子，這就是趴在桌子上睡著的後果，迪克經歷這麼多的教訓還是沒學會這點，有時候迪克不擅長學習教訓。

    雨轟隆隆地拍打倉庫的鐵皮屋頂，喧鬧地在頂上跳舞著，整個倉庫回蕩著宛若槍響的雨聲。布魯德海文迎來了雨季，從上禮拜開始，雨就不停歇地下著，無視於行人間的抱怨，潮濕的天氣還會持續好一陣子，迪克多次被這種吵雜聲給弄醒。

    他的意志逐漸恢復，他揉著雙眼，從椅子上站起來，打算洗個熱水澡，希望這樣能夠驅走瞌睡蟲。

    他轉開熱水，熱水從頭頂淋了下來，他的身體很快就暖和起來，抖散了寒冷，與夢裡的冷冰冰的空氣完全悖馳。

    在他的腦袋徹底清醒後，他開始回想他的夢境，迪克不是個多愁善感的人，但雨容易讓人陷入回憶之中，彷佛穿梭了過去與現在。

    那時，沃利說了什麼？

    迪克記得那是他與沃利一同解決的案子之一，他們以羅賓與閃電小子的身分在街上巡邏，正好撞見玩具人與他的巨大機器人。他記得他與沃利都因此受了傷，只是他比沃利更為嚴重些，沃利緊張地聯絡閃電俠。他記得他們攙扶著對方到一個屋簷底下躲雨，沃利撕開他的披風當作包紮的工具。他記得沃利在笑，不斷跟他說話，試圖讓迪克保持清醒。他記得疼痛，記得逼自己呼吸。

    迪克仍然記得他交給蝙蝠俠的報告內容，甚至是一些繁瑣的細節，然而，他不記得沃利對他說了什麼。

    他非常確定那是一件不重要的事，而且當時他意識不清，精神恍惚，他沒有理由會有記憶，他無法記起一件根本不曾存在他腦海的東西，但是他想要記得—想起來，記憶沃利說了什麼，又是什麼樣的表情。

    隨著他們長大，隨著沃利離開，過往的回憶越來越模糊，這令他恐慌。每當他意識到記憶越來越殘破時，他感覺時間正在帶走沃利，流逝的速度比迪克想像中的還快，就好像他又失去了沃利。

     迪克關上蓮蓬頭，隨手拿了不遠處的毛巾擦乾身體，換了一套乾淨的服裝，但他任由水滴從他的發尾落下，沾濕他的衣服。

    他回到桌子旁，偌大的桌面上滿是寫滿文字、塗鴉的紙張，好幾本書堆疊在四處，以及幾個被拆解的氣結蛹儀器零件整齊地擺放在一旁。迪克按下鍵盤，將投影螢幕叫出來，重新播放了沃利、巴里、巴特三個閃電英雄繞著氣結蛹奔跑的畫面。

    一百二十五天過去了，他仍然拒絕承認沃利死了。很多人已經在用他們的方式哀悼第一任閃電小子，可迪克沒有，他出席了沃利的喪禮，但他沒有放棄研究。

    沃利沒有死。這不像他的親人時那樣，他親眼看見他的父母、叔叔、表哥墜落，看著他們的血淌留在地上，也不像傑森死去時那樣，他至今能感覺到他們遺體的冰冷。沃利沒有死，因為那裡沒有遺體，他們放了一個棺材埋進土裡，但是裡頭沒有任何東西。

    沒有證據證明沃利已經死了，當他被能量射中時，光透著他的全身，他的身體透明了些，這很類似物質轉換的過程，然而現場沒有任何一個像是被轉換過的物品。沃利只是…就這麼消失了。

    迪克考慮過澤塔理論，他向發明的人要了澤塔傳送的運作原理，這個原理很簡單—分解、重組，如何確保能夠如同原樣重組是重點。如果沃利是被分解，而沒有重組，那身體的粒子去哪了？

    他回到現場調查幾回，只有跟蛹相同的高能量數值遺留，無法跟澤塔傳送時產生的能量符合，迪克在兩個月之後終於放棄這條理論。

    然而他還沒完全放棄沃利是被傳送的理論，人不可能平白無故地消失，他這次找上蝙蝠俠，將蝙蝠俠電腦裡關於平行世界的理論調出來研究，那是一個跟塔澤理論完全不同的運作原理，但是結果仍然是失望的。

    迪克又翻閱了幾個外星人的傳送原理，他甚至找了盧瑟用過的傳送武器，這幾個月下來，只要蝙蝠俠、隊伍不需要他，他盡可能待在倉庫裡研究、分析這些理論，夜翼在沃利離開後就減少夜翼在布魯海德文出沒的時間。

    迪克深知他過於走火入魔了，他的睡眠時間縮短，進食次數以沃利絕對不會贊同的方式減少，在一次差點被罪犯殺死之後，他不得不制定出一份計畫表，強迫自己照著那份計畫表睡覺、進食。他死了就什麼也改變不了。

    他想要堅信沃利還活著。要是沃利還在某個地方等待他們拯救他，而他們卻讓他失望，就只因為他們沒有堅持下去，迪克這輩子都會不會原諒自己。不，他必須知道真相。

    他必須堅信沃利還活著，或許是因為他是唯一一個還這麼相信的人。

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

    「哈，戰利品！」沃利大喊，手中拿著一個傘。

    羅賓正在捆綁幾個被制伏的罪犯，當他處理完最後一個後，他走向沃利，將傘搶走，並撐開雨傘，為自己打傘。他才不管沃利的收集癖，雨傘的功能就是該拿來遮雨。

    天空飄著細雨，即便羅賓淋雨的次數不下百次，但這不代表他喜歡雨滴在他身上的感覺。

    「夥計！」沃利抗議道。

    「找別的東西當戰利品，我正在防止你變成禿頭呢。」羅賓猝聲道。

    「你才沒有，你在阻止你自己變成禿頭。」沃利站在離羅賓三步遠的距離，指著雨傘「別那麼娘，小羅，這只是幾滴雨。」

    「那你繼續淋雨吧，等你又禿又虛弱時就少來煩我。」羅賓拿出手機，撥打警察局的聯絡電話。

    沃利給了他一個鄙視的眼光，羅賓直視前方，完全無視他，跟電話另一頭的警員講解現場情況和案發地點。

    『謝謝你的協助，助手。』警員說道。

    雖然他的口氣很真誠，但羅賓對於“助手”兩個字相當不滿意，他是蝙蝠俠的搭檔，不是跟班！即便他以為他已經度過了被人質疑的那段時期，人們總是無意間低估他們。

    「很高興能為你服務。」羅賓無聲地悶哼道。

    他掛掉電話，回過身去看看他的好友在做什麼，只見對方蹲在罪犯的背包前東翻西找的。

    「你覺得這個怎麼樣？」沃利展示從裡面翻出的手帳。

    「這是什麼？」羅賓用一手接過手帳，快速地翻閱它，上頭有幾個號碼「看起來不行，這些號碼可能是聯繫他們背後集團的線索。」他將手帳丟回背包裡。

    「那這個呢？」沃利拿出一個小盒子，但在他打開後，他又改口「糟糕，看來我無意間發現了毒品。」

    沃利放回盒子，動作有些大力地繼續翻找背包。

    「你為何不乾脆拿他們的武器，你不是喜歡收集小刀？」羅賓向沃利提議，指指地上其中一把小刀。

    「可這一點都不特別！這是隨處可見的蝴蝶刀，我已經有三把跟這個一模一樣的戰利品了。」沃利死盯著小刀，就好像那沾滿了毒蟲。

    羅賓撿起小刀，在刀柄的部位用他的蝙蝠鏢刻了一個羅賓鳥的圖樣，接著扔給沃利。

    「現在，它是獨一無二的了。」羅賓露出斜笑。

    「嘿，為什麼是用你的標誌啊？」沃利檢視著圖樣，禁不住嘟囔道「好歹也該刻個閃電，我的標誌可比你酷多了。」

    「嗯…因為我解決的罪犯比你多？」羅賓故作思考。

    「還不是你作弊，那本來是我先看上的—喔算了，有總比沒有好。再說，以後我可以拿這個三歲小孩畫的圖來取笑你，沒什麼好抱怨的。」沃利拿著小刀站起來「雨越來越大了…喔，該死該死—」

    本來只是天空只是下著毛毛雨，現在下起連綿的雨勢，打在雨傘的雨越來越重，也越來越多。沃利趕緊向羅賓靠攏，擠進雨傘之下。

    「別碰到我，你全身濕透了。」羅賓皺起眉頭，擺出厭惡的表情。

    「你全身上下都被你的披風包裹著，我根本碰不到你一根寒毛。」沃利更加靠近羅賓。

    「也許。但是你身上的雨滴濺到我了。」

    沃利的表情完全是一副“喔，老天，我怎麼會交一個不幹不脆的朋友”的神情，羅賓決定把這表情歸類在經典裡頭。

   

 

 

 

    「這是你要的資料。」提姆將手中的一迭厚厚的資料交給迪克。

    這份資料是關於速度的理論，有個教授相信只要速度突破到一個界線，就會產生出一個隙縫。他認為有另一個跟力場類似的空間，他稱呼為神速力場，然而由於沒有證據可以支持他的理論，所以不被受到重視。這是個非常偏門的理論，迪克也是偶然得知這件事的。

    尋求一個不被證實—相當於不存在—的理論，這在某方面說明了研究的情況—停滯不前、走投無路、毫無進度—不論用哪個詞形容都很適合。

    「謝了，神奇男孩總是有辦法拿到想要的東西，嗯？」迪克正想接過資料，但是提姆的手沒有放開「提姆？」

    「這是最後一次了嗎？」提姆問道。

    迪克看向提姆，神奇男孩的眼底藏著擔憂，那是一種迪克從沒想過提姆會用這種的眼神看他，宛如迪克瘋了，活在幻覺裡依舊不肯醒來。這總會讓迪克不禁猜測，其他人是怎麼看待他的？

    提姆看過迪克的每一份研究，也主動提出了他的看法，他不是因為偏見而否定迪克，提姆很客觀，很冷靜，他一一解析，告訴迪克不合理的癥結點在哪，這幫助了迪克很多。

    一開始的時候，提姆也是抱持著積極的態度，當線索走到死胡同，失敗的高牆建起，他便成了遲疑，再來是掙扎，最後是認清現實。迪克看著他的改變總會感到內疚，不是因為提姆放棄了沃利，那不是問題，而是他讓提姆再一次地體會到失去的滋味，即便他不真正相信迪克的理論，但他也曾點亮過一絲希望。

    保持樂觀是一件危險的事，有時，它能夠帶給人更絕望的結果，迪克在小的時候堅信希望，或者說，他的天性如此，他同時也擅於散播，然而他並非有意要讓提姆經歷希望的代價。

    迪克沒有抱懷著希望，—不完全是—他不能否認他相信沃利還活著一部分出自於希望，可他更多的是因為他做他該做的，只要沃利有萬分之一的可能性活著，他就不能放棄。

    迪克過一會兒才意識到他還盯著提姆，也還沒回答對方，但他發覺自己沒辦法回答。他不想對提姆說謊，於是他只好用蝙蝠俠的方式—沉默。

    迪克別開視線，將資料抽離提姆的手，帶著它們回到工作桌，在雜亂的桌面上好不容易才找到一小小的空間擺放。他得找個時間把一些確定派不上用場的資料給處理掉。

    迪克回到提姆身邊，發現對方正站在一個櫃子前，打量著每一列的木板上放置的不同物品。

    「你保留了—不，你重新搜集了維斯特的戰利品。」提姆用一種異常冷靜的口氣說道，不知道這孩子有沒有注意到他有多麼像布魯斯。

    「我把他的戰利品全炸毀了，我想這是我欠他的。」迪克笑著告訴他。

    偶爾，他會想像起沃利這樣跟他抱怨。他們爭吵過後，他們不曾再針對那個爭吵，或者談論過爆炸，可迪克一直確信等到世界的危機解除後，卡爾德歸隊後，沃利就會開始用迪克那番話來對付他。

    「這是作為回憶他的，對吧？」提姆問道。

    迪克沒有回應那句話，他自己甚至不知道他期待的答案是什麼。如果東西的主人不在了，他又是為什麼保留它們呢？

   迪克不是沒有動搖，在某些時刻，他會懷疑自己究竟在做什麼，質疑自己的決定。也許沃利真的死了，他找不到任何一個沃利還活著的證據，有的只有理論。但是那些時刻很少發生，其它時候，他會逼迫自己振作起來，而更多的時候，他根本不會去想這些。

    他只是機械性地分析、研究、假設、推翻，像一個沒有盡頭的迴圈一樣，不斷重複。

    或許這就是為什麼提姆、芭芭拉、他的朋友會用那種眼神看著他的原因，他們看到的，是一個巴望著過去，沉迷腦中幻想的瘋子。

    可迪克明白他沒瘋，他瞭解真正的瘋狂在哪，他親眼見過人們越過那條底線，也親眼看過他們變成什麼模樣。如果他瘋了，這會讓事情容易很多。

    一會兒，提拇伸出手指向櫃子中間排最右邊的一把黑色雨傘。

    「那是雨傘嗎？」提姆指著櫃子最上方。

    迪克順著他手指的方向看去。

    「是啊。」迪克微笑，他記得他跟沃利是如何爭吵雨傘的作用「其實應該是一把小刀，不過沃利本來想把雨傘當作戰利品的，我想那應該可以蒙混過關。」

    「為什麼不用小刀？」提姆問。

    提姆很厲害，他知道當人們想要回避核心時會講什麼話，他懂得問正確的問題，他天生就有這方面的敏感度。

    「因為，那把小刀算是特製的，全世界只有一把，它的刀柄很特殊，我不可能再找到一把一模一樣的刀。」

    不可能找得到的。那是在他還是孩子時，隨便在刀柄刻上去的羅賓鳥，他不可能再刻出一模一樣的圖案。他對沃利得意地說那是獨一無二的並不假，幾年後就已經印證了他說過的話。

    雖然不是原來的，不過他想沃利不會在意的，沃利一直以來就是個容易原諒他人的人，他有顆寬容的心。

    「我很擔心你，迪克。」提姆忽然這麼說，但這更像是脫口而出，因為他面露慌張「我不是說你是錯的，我、我的意思是你已經調查了這麼久，我們也找出了好幾個不同的理論，進行了好多個實驗，每一次的結果都是失敗的，都一再證明維斯—他…他真的已經…可是你不願意放棄…你的搜查方向沒有錯誤，雖然不是你要的結果，可是你並沒有錯—」

    提姆越說越快，雖然看得出來他盡力保持冷靜，但提姆還沒將蝙蝠俠那套訓練學得精煉，他還沒學會如何壓抑住心中的情緒，控制住慌忙。

    **_而這就是他跟蝙蝠俠不同的地方。_** 迪克忍不住在心底微笑。 ** _或我。_**

    「提姆。」迪克說道，提姆停下來「沒事的，我知道你的意思。」

    提姆緊繃的肩膀鬆弛下來。

    「我知道我在做什麼。不用擔心。」迪克給了他一個安心的笑容。

    在沃利的喪禮上，迪克下了一個目標—確認沃利的生死，找到沃利，帶回沃利，他的目標從來沒有變過。

    他知道他的目標是什麼。

    他真的知道。

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

    「小羅，準備好了嗎？」沃利語帶緊張地說道。

    「呃，不，因為我從來沒答應過。」迪克抱著胸，雙眼緊盯著玻璃窗外的景象。

    大雨。一場密集、磅礡的傾盆大雨，宛如有人直接朝著地面倒水。隔著玻璃窗，迪克仍然可以預見被那雨打中有多疼。

    他不喜歡沃利的主意，一點都不喜歡，他寧可繼續待在咖啡廳裡無聊地跟沃利大眼瞪小眼，也不想走出那扇門，可沃利抓著他的手臂不肯放開，像是鐵了心般打算拖他下水—實質上、字面上的意思。

    「為什麼你氣到發瘋跑去淋雨，我就非得跟著你一起淋？」迪克仍然沒有放棄掙扎「你知道，如果你只是想要發洩情緒，你有更好的方式，比如說打電動、訓練、談心—像我們正常人會做的事？」

    沃利還沒向迪克坦白他到底在為什麼沮喪，他出現在迪克面前時，滿臉怒火，就像是他想找個東西狠狠打一頓，不論迪克怎麼嘗試，但他就是不肯扳開他的嘴巴告訴迪克究竟發生什麼事，所以迪克也還沒開始安撫他，畢竟他也不想亂踩地雷。

    「哇哇—當你最好的朋友在低潮時打擊他，這就是你的做法嗎？」沃利不太高興地說道。

    「嗯…要是這個最好的朋友不是一話不說就把我拐到別的地方，擅自幫我取消我的約會，還要我跟他一起做瘋子的事的話，我可能會對他仁慈點。噢，等等，我會對他仁慈很多。」一次不嫌少，他可以再諷刺一回沃利。

    「拜託，你抱怨要參加布魯斯的慈善晚會抱怨了一整個月，我可算是在幫你的忙！」

    迪克反咬嘴巴。他不是抱怨，他的確不想去那個晚宴，但理由跟他不想去其它晚宴完全不同，不過沃利也沒說錯，他的確讓迪克不用參加那晚宴，而且這次他完全可以把錯都怪在沃利身上。

    **_等到沃利去跟布魯斯解釋…_** 一想像那個畫面，迪克可樂了。

    「如果我跟著你沖進那裡，你心情真的會變好？」關於這點，迪克很懷疑，沃利有時候的紓壓方式太難理解。

    「小羅—！」

    「好吧好吧。」迪克推開玻璃門，他希望阿爾弗雷德用他的眉頭訓斥他時，他不會後悔。

    **_這很蠢，這真的很蠢。_** 迪克看著驟雨，沃利臉上毅然決然的表情說明著他沒有改變心意，迪克歎氣，反正他是羅賓時在這種天氣工作算不上什麼新聞，而且這要是能讓沃利別再悶悶不樂，這幾滴雨真的不算什麼。

    他做好心理準備，跟著沃利沖出咖啡廳。豪雨打在迪克臉上，他的衣服很快就濕透，他完全沒想錯，被這雨打到非常地痛，還有，哇，這真冷。

    「我們要跑去哪裡？」迪克必須大喊才能蓋住雨的聲音，他的腳底踏出陣陣水花。

    「繼續跑就是了！」沃利喊道。

    **_太棒了，我們即將一直在這又濕又冷的天氣不斷奔跑。_** 迪克想，踏進一個特別深的水窪，濺起了水。

    在這一刻，迪克很慶倖自己還戴著墨鏡，綿密的大雨使得視線難以清晰，只能勉強看見周圍頂多一公尺遠的景象，沒了墨鏡，只會增加看清路的難度。

    前頭的沃利跑得更快，為了不被落在後面，迪克也跟著加快腳步。他們在巷子裡穿梭，爬上梯子，跳過樓與樓間的間距，除此之外，他們唯一做的就是奔跑，不斷地奔跑。

    迪克說不出他們確切跑了多久，但這感覺像是有兩三個小時那樣久，老實來講，他感到有點疲勞與寒冷。幸好蝙蝠俠不在這裡，否則他會認為迪克的訓練不足。

    他們離市區越來越遠，從幾十層的工商大樓變成舊式公寓，沒有光鮮亮麗的外表，只有破舊的水泥牆，地板踏起來也有些凹凸不平，行人、車子越來越稀少。

    不是他不相信沃利，但是搞什麼鬼？迪克疑惑地觀察四周。

    沃利直直沖進一個明顯是廢墟的房子，終於停下腳步轉過身，臉上掛著十分滿意的笑容。

    「拜託告訴我，你並沒有計畫在這裡露營。」迪克一走到房子的中央立刻說道，因為這很像是現在這個沃利會想做的「我不覺得這裡生得了火。」

    牆壁的油漆剝落，甚至從坑洞外看得見幾根鋼骨，天花板濕漉漉地滴下水滴，形成了水漬，而落下的水散落在地板上，多處水坑，作為遮蔽港所還不算個太差的地方，但作為露營的地點並不在迪克的考慮裡。

    「什麼？才沒有！這個地方糟透了！連我祖母的舊倉庫都好點些。」沃利反駁他「我只是在前幾天發現了這個地方，覺得當作我們的補給點還不錯—假設我們被外星人、殭屍攻擊需要臨時基地的話。」

    「不錯的想法，真高興知道你還沒瘋成那樣。」迪克移開目光，回到沃利「所以…你感覺好點了？」

    「好太多了。」沃利露出大大的笑容。

    「很好，因為要是我都已經犧牲成那樣卻半點作用也沒有，我就要狠踢你屁股。」迪克脫下他的外套，底下的衣服只有衣領濕了些。

    **_阿爾弗雷德絕對會不高興的。_** 迪克想，試圖扭幹他的外套。當阿爾弗雷德不高興時，沒人敢看著他的眼睛，就連布魯斯也會敗陣下來。 ** _翹掉晚會、淋雨、弄得全身髒兮兮的—沒錯，阿爾弗雷德絕對會不高興的。_**

    沃利已經將他的上衣與牛仔褲脫掉，只剩下內褲，迪克根本懶得警告他當心有別人會進來這，因為很顯然這是不可能的，這種大雨根本不會有人想出門。沃利瞄向他，見迪克只脫掉外套，用眼神表達他的疑問。

    迪克脫掉牛仔褲，保留他幾乎沒濕的上衣。好吧，他開始寧願希望這是個露營，起碼他們還可能還有營火可以取暖跟曬乾衣服，也可以烤棉花糖充饑。

    「你感覺怎麼樣？」沃利問道。

    「我感覺我全世界是最好的朋友才會配合你胡鬧。」迪克心不在焉地回應他，搓揉著手掌。

    「當然啦，老兄，你是最好的朋友！」沃利伸出拳頭，停留在迪克眼前。

    「是啊是啊，我多幸運。」迪克翻了翻白眼，也伸出拳頭輕輕撞上沃利的。

    他們互相凝視對方幾秒，接著，他們一起放聲大笑。

 

 

 

 

 

 

    哥譚偶爾會需要夜翼，所以夜翼往往在蝙蝠俠呼喚他時立刻就返回哥譚。他不像蝙蝠俠那樣對哥譚放入很重的情感，但那是他第二個家，迪克同樣願意守護她。

    多數時候，哥譚需要夜翼是因為發生了較嚴重、緊急的案件，蝙蝠俠與羅賓沒辦法應付過來，而在某些時候，哥譚需要夜翼是一個理由。

    迪克在收到蝙蝠俠的訊息後，傍晚八點就動身前往哥譚，他們在韋恩大樓的頂樓上會合，簡單地招呼過—基本上只有他打招呼—就開始掃除街上的罪惡。

    他們一路上幾乎沒什麼交談，但迪克感覺得出來，當他在打鬥時，蝙蝠俠用他一貫的觀察目光注視著他，像是在審查他，迪克知道他是在確認夜翼的狀況。布魯斯不太問他的近狀，他會自己判斷。

    當一個晚上的巡邏結束後，迪克更加確信蝙蝠俠並不真的需要夜翼幫忙，他只是想確保夜翼的狀況沒問題，可以應付犯罪。自從迪克受重傷後，布魯斯對於他的狀況更加注意—當然，以蝙蝠俠的方式，就像他不過問迪克的狀況，而是用一封訊息讓他來哥譚，這就是布魯斯關心的方式。

    他們回到蝙蝠洞裡，蝙蝠俠將他的面罩拿下，把他們找到的化學藥品放進分析儀器，等待完成分析。迪克隨意坐在電腦桌上，評估著自己是不是該回到倉庫裡繼續研究，他看不出他繼續待下去的必要。

    提姆帶給他的資料仍然不夠，但他覺得這是一個可行的方向，他朝著速度力場的假設去研究。不被承認，不等於不存在。

    「你還在工作？」布魯斯背對著迪克，語氣毫無起伏地問道。

    經過長時間下來的相處，迪克完完全全明白蝙蝠俠要說什麼。 _也許是某個讓布魯斯越來越寡言的原因。_ 迪克想要為這種想法而笑，但是他沒辦法，他知道蝙蝠俠改變的真正原因。

    這麼多年來，他們失去太多，為了正義，代價太大。人命是無價的，這個道理適用在每一個他們拯救的人身上，卻也適用在他們身上。

    「我不會放棄我最好的朋友，我不能，布魯斯，你明白的。」迪克說道，他沒有刻意隱藏悲傷。

    這是蝙蝠俠，布魯斯，他的導師，如同父親的男人，他瞭解蝙蝠俠，反過來說，蝙蝠俠也同樣瞭解他。

    _『夥計，那可真詭異。』_ 沃利經常稱呼他跟蝙蝠俠之間的交流方式為蝙蝠密語。

    布魯斯沉默，他習慣用背影表達很多事情，迪克在小時候很討厭布魯斯這麼對他，這感覺被拒絕，可他長大後，他開始對別人這麼做，他自己並沒有意識到那點，然而沃利會點醒他。

    可是沃利不在了。

    「我知道。」布魯斯的語氣很淡，但迪克覺得他說的不只是沃利這件事上，隱晦地暗示別的東西，一切。蝙蝠俠總能知道所有事情。

    蝙蝠俠繼續在電腦上作業，彷佛宣告了話題的結束，迪克不免松了口氣。

    每個人只要問起迪克的近況，都會勸迪克放棄，接受事實，他們覺得迪克是因為悲慟而不肯相信沃利死了，可布魯斯不一樣，他從沒告訴迪克放棄，不僅僅是因為他沒教過迪克放棄，更多的是，布魯斯理解他，所以讓迪克做他想做的事。

    在所有人之中，只有布魯斯明白這對迪克來說有多麼重要，只有布魯斯不會用同情的眼神看著他。迪克清楚自己在做什麼，他不會盲目地執著在不可能的事情上，他不盲從希望，只要他確認這是一個錯誤的方向，他會立即糾正，或者放棄，重新尋找另一個可能性。

    沒有證據可以證明沃利死了，這很重要，所以迪克必須找出證明沃利還活著，若他沒辦法證明，他會乾脆地承認沃利死去，但在那之前，他相信沃利還活著，他會全心全意地投入在搜查上，救出沃利。

    布魯斯理解他，他知道迪克必須要完成這場搜索，找出答案，否則他絕對不會罷手—他必須確定真相，這樣迪克才能夠繼續前進。

    「這還需要一點時間，你可以先去休息。」布魯斯說道。

    「事實上…」迪克開口。

    _**我想回去。**_ 他準備好這麼說，不過他沒說出口，他們的注意力同時被電梯開門的聲音轉走。

    「也許布魯斯少爺也該早點休息，如果他還記得他早上有個重要議會的話。」阿爾弗雷德從電梯裡靜悄悄地走出來，手中端著宵夜。

    「嗨，阿爾。」迪克向他打招呼。

    「很高興看到你回來，迪克少爺。」阿爾弗雷德對他致意，面容柔和了些。「您的房間已經備好了。」

    「謝了，阿爾，但我今晚就要回布魯海德文。」

    阿爾弗雷德理解地點頭，這又是一個沒說出口的擔憂。

    「請別太過操勞，迪克少爺，我相信沃利少爺也不會希望你為了他而躺在醫院病房上。」阿爾弗雷德說。

    「我儘量，沒法保證，不過我會努力的。」迪克說道。

    「很好，先生。」阿爾弗雷德將裝著三明治的盤子端到迪克面前「現在，我想這是您吃點東西的時間，您瘦了不少。」

    迪克想搖頭，說他不餓，但阿爾弗雷德不是可以拒絕的物件，特別是這件事牽扯到一個人的身體健康時，於是他拿了其中一個三明治。

    阿爾弗雷德則是將盤子上的咖啡杯端給布魯斯，布魯斯接過杯子，迪克看見布魯斯在往下看到杯子內部時，微妙地愣了一下。

    「這不是咖啡。」布魯斯有些遲疑地說道。

    「這不是，布魯斯少爺。正如我剛才提及的，您有一場重要的會議在明早的七點整，下午三點是您與克羅董事相約打高爾夫球的時間，晚上七點您必須出席慈善晚宴。為了您身體著想，我建議您提早歇息。」阿爾弗雷德保持著相同的優雅說道。

    布魯斯喝了一口咖啡杯的液體，輕皺了眉頭，迪克不禁好奇那裡頭到底裝了什麼，不過他有更好奇的事。

    「晚宴？什麼樣的晚宴？」迪克問道。

    「瑪莉夫人的晚宴。」布魯斯把杯子放回桌子，示意阿爾弗雷德收走。

    **_喔。瑪莉夫人—喔。_** 迪克微微縮頭。

    瑪莉夫人是個身材微胖，有點年紀的女性，她熱愛所有可愛的東西，也喜歡為它們裝扮，瑪莉夫人喜歡捏迪克的臉頰，每一次見到迪克，總會用哄騙的方式捏著他的臉頰。她不是什麼壞人，但迪克還是害怕跟她碰面。

    「瑪莉夫人看起來很欣賞提姆少爺。」阿爾弗雷德收走布魯斯的咖啡杯。

     ** _可憐的提姆。_** 迪克有些同情提姆。從他第一次參加瑪莉夫人的宴會後，他只要有避開那位夫人的機會，他就儘量避開，但他不能太明顯，瑪莉夫人是個很好的人，他不想傷她的心。

    唯一一次他放了她鴿子，是因為沃利。沃利，那個蠢蛋，擅自把他拉到離晚會地點幾十公里遠的地方。

    「那時候，我沒參加那個晚宴。」迪克說道。

    「你沒有。為什麼？」蝙蝠俠問道。

    「沒事，我只是忽然想起了這件事。」

    布魯斯與阿爾弗雷德意義深遠地交換眼神。

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

    「你該停止過這種生活了，沃利。」迪克說道。

    沃利東倒西歪地坐倒在地上，渾身酒味，衣服有些淩亂，臉頰紅暈，醉得厲害。他一看見迪克，就露出笑容迎接他。

    迪克將手中的雨傘向前靠，好讓沃利不會繼續淋雨。雖然現在雨不大，但是今天的雨十分善變，歇歇停停地，時而大，時而小，可能不久後又會開始降下豪雨，而沃利已經淋得夠多雨了，一個醉鬼已經很難照顧，他可不想再照顧一個病人。

    沃利的衣服幾乎全濕，襯衫緊貼著他的肌膚，透出他腹肌。紅色的頭髮沾著露珠，雨水滑過他的臉。

    迪克蹲下來，用脖子固定住雨傘的位置，接著抓起沃利的手腕繞過他的脖子，將沃利從地板上拉起。他的一隻手放在沃利的腰部，另一隻手握住沃利的手臂，攙扶著他，這樣沃利才不會滑下來，他的好友現在全身的重量依靠在迪克的肩上。

    「我不想每一次接到電話時，都聽見你胡言亂語。每天喝到爛醉可不會讓你的煩惱就此不見，你需要振作。」

    「我某有喝個爛醉，我載搭訕！」沃利大聲反駁他。

    「不論你在做什麼，結果就是你喝醉了。」迪克無奈地說道「你不能期望我每次都能過來接你。」

    自從沃利跟阿提米斯分手後，沃利接下來的一個多禮拜都混在酒吧裡，他堅持自己是為了下一個戀情，但那是個謊言，沃利真正唯一做的，就是不斷地灌下黃湯，麻痹自我。

    沃利並不想找其他人，阿提無可取代，所以失去後才會那麼痛。迪克懂無可取代所代表的涵義，就像他無法放下對沃利的感情，他試過，然後他失敗了。

    迪克盡力想幫沃利走出分手的痛苦，他希望沃利能夠開心，像以往一樣笑著。他把一半夜巡的時間挪到陪伴沃利上了，可這樣完全治標不治本，他給不了沃利真正想要的，他不是阿提，他不可能取代阿提在沃利心中的地位，他也不想。愛不是替代。

    一個禮拜過去了，沃利依舊很消沉。他還能怎麼辦呢？

    「為什麼我就不能把到女孩呢？」沃利抱怨道。

    「因為你是個蠢貨。」迪克說，不是真的很認真回復。

    「也是啊，誰會愛我這種裝滿蠢想法，說出蠢話，做著蠢事的蠢貨呢？」沃利自暴自棄地說道。

    「沃利…我不是那個意思。」迪克抹去笑容。跟醉鬼說道理真是毫無道裡的一件事，連最基本的判斷能力都沒有「你是最棒的人，好嗎？你有個天才的科學腦袋，你懂得如何讓人感到溫暖，你比任何人都要體貼。阿提跟你分手，不是你的問題，也不是她的，沒有任何人有錯。」

    「喔—迪克。」沃利將臉貼近迪克，他可以聞見酒味，氣息呼在他的脖子邊。

    **_沃利是如此得近…_** 迪克意識到，他甩開那個想法。沃利喝醉了，他根本不知道自己在幹嘛。

    「你好～貼心—這大概就是尼一走到房間，所有的女人就會矮上你的原因。」沃利大笑。

    沃利到底喝了多少酒？由於沃利的超級速度所致，他連代謝都比常人快很多，迪克不曾看過沃利喝醉過，每一次他們拚酒量時，先倒下的總是迪克，這算得上迪克永遠打不贏沃利的事蹟，但迪克並不覺得那有公平可言。

    「迪克～我的好兄弟跟最好的朋友～你愛～我嗎？」

    「是是，非常。」迪克苦笑道。

    沃利開始傻笑。

    「我也是，兄弟。你是最棒的！」沃利說。

    **_他喝了非常—多。_** 迪克決定。他更用力撐起沃利的身體，拖著他前進，離沃利的房子還有不少距離，也許他該找個旅館讓沃利醒酒。

    他不是很喜歡應付喝醉的沃利，特別是在迪克避免著跟沃利有太親昵的接觸的時候。

    「迪基迪基—」沃利唱著。

    「你再叫我一次那個名字，我就把你丟在這裡。」迪克警告沃利。

    「迪基—」沃利還是繼續叫著，似乎沒聽見迪克的話。

    為什麼他要試圖跟醉鬼講理呢？這次算在迪克的疏失上吧，他覺得自己蠢透了，要他不是雙手都忙著，他可能會想扶住自己的額頭。

    他真想將沃利這副德性錄下來，或許對方看到後，就會羞愧到少喝點酒，因為迪克現在已經在為他感到羞愧了。沃利總是堅持自己是比較成熟的那個，但是看看這個！誰會用成熟來形容這個用別人名字編起歌曲的人？

    「—迪基有只小小象，有個長長～的鼻子，迪基的小象所向無敵～迪基有只小小鳥，有個美美的～的歌喉～每個人都愛小迪基～愛愛愛—」

    迪克感覺得到街上的行人正往他們的方向瞧，他咬著牙，沃利最擅長的其中一件事就是讓他丟臉，即便喝醉了也一樣。謝天謝地他們起碼有把雨傘可以稍微遮住他們的臉。

    「你該停止唱歌，沃利。所有人都在看我們。」迪克瞥見右前方有一間旅館，他決定選擇它當作歇息的地方。

    「不！這是首愛之歌！」沃利開心地大喊「嘿，者可是窩的嘔心瀝血之作，創作者、編曲者都是我—沃裡‧維斯特—你應該認真聽！」

    每當沃利說出“愛”這個字時，都會讓迪克的心臟漏了一拍，但他很清楚那沒有別的意思，沃利的愛只停留在“兄弟，你是最棒的”的兄弟情誼上，所以他學會去習慣。

    他面無表情將沃利拖向櫃檯。

    「沃利，我們就快到了，我需要跟櫃檯人員交談，你安靜個五分鐘，等等不管你要唱多久都可以。」迪克這次用哄騙的口氣說道，希望他有好運。

    他沒有。在短暫安靜幾秒，迪克好不容易才將信用卡掏出來時，沃利又開始哼哼唱唱著他所謂的“愛之歌”。

    「愛愛愛，迪基～」

    不論他對沃利有什麼想法，在這一刻，他真的只想叫沃利閉嘴，或者朝沃利頭上打下去。

 

 

 

    「迪克，你需要幫忙。」芭芭拉出現在迪克的一旁，嚴肅地對迪克說道。

    「是的，我需要，你可以幫我把這個給蝙蝠俠，這是他要求的資料。」迪克沒有抬起頭，只是將資料拿給芭芭拉。

    迪克明白芭芭拉的幫忙肯定不是指這個，但是他不想把時間放在跟芭芭拉爭辯上，他的研究有了進展。他發現當神速者全力奔跑時，會產生不同于神速時的能量，與繭的能量是同一種，沃利在當時可能被送往神速力場的裂縫，而非死亡。這本應是個好消息，但這同時也帶來不好的消息，如果他們是正確的，那沃利所剩的時間不多了。

    一年了，沃利被困在神速力場一年了，即便他還活著，每當時間向前挪動一秒，沃利就離死亡就更近。他必須儘快完成儀器，把沃利帶回來。

    他開始更加投入在研究上，並且動手製作出可以煉取神速能量的儀器。他不再化身為夜翼，他不再遵循著計畫表，他日晝不分地工作，幾乎逐不出倉庫。

    「你明知道我的意思，別對我裝傻。」芭芭拉推開資料。

   迪克想叫芭芭拉離開，讓他完成工作，可他沒有力氣去反抗芭芭拉。芭芭拉很固執，從迪克認識她那時她就保持跟她父親一個樣的性格，他往往需要耗費大量精力去回應芭芭拉，而他疲憊的腦袋現在唯一能想的就是—找到沃利、拯救沃利。

    「我就快成功了，這個理論是對的，只要我完成這個儀器…」迪克細語說道。

    「不，迪克，你聽著，你現在不吃，你不睡，這遠比你藉酒麻醉你自己時還要更糟。我很遺憾他不在了，可是你不能這樣下去。」芭芭拉的手放在迪克肩膀上「你必須接受現實，你需要幫助，迪克。」

    **_我不需要幫助，沃利才是需要被幫的人。_** 迪克想。

    「我沒瘋，小芭，我不知道我還能告訴你什麼。」迪克說，為什麼沒人願意相信他？「如果我告訴你蝙蝠俠認同我的理論，你會不會好一點？」

    「你們都是封閉自我的偏執狂不代表我就該讓你繼續沉淪。」芭芭拉歎氣，接著換上較溫柔的語氣「我看過你的研究，那裡面有太多的假設，太少的證據，你不能靠假設來實驗。我不希望你抱持希望卻發現只是一場空，你為這個花了所有的心力。」

    「這無關希望，小芭，這是救援行動。如果有人需要拯救，我們就必須救他們。」迪克喃喃說道。更何況那個人是沃利，他要救他，不論代價是什麼。

    放棄會輕鬆些，迪克知道，這一年之中，他不知道掙扎過多少次，每次的失敗，每次的打擊，心底都有個聲音誘惑他，他想就此放棄，逃避，遠離痛苦，可他沒有，他堅持下來。現在，他有個機會可以救出沃利，無論如何他都不會放棄。

     「為什麼你要做到這個地步，迪克？」芭芭拉問道。

     「因為那個蠢貨是我最好的朋友。」迪克乾涸地笑出來。

     芭芭拉安靜地凝視著他，憂心的神情一覽無遺。

     「最好的朋友…是嗎？」芭芭拉意有所指地說道「每次你說那個詞時，都像是個詛咒，你為他做的所有事情，是因為他是你最好的朋友，你必須這麼做，不然你將會失去它—宛如它是一種義務。朋友不該是那樣子的，迪克。」

    「我不知道你還是個心理師呢，小芭。」

    「閉嘴，我很認真。」芭芭拉輕輕皺起眉頭「我知道你們兩個是好朋友，但是，你…你表現得像是你依賴它，不，你在限制自己，你限制自己必須這麼做，或者不這麼做。我不知道你這麼做的理由，可是這樣不對。」

    **_真的，芭芭拉‧戈登心理師，聽起來很搭配。_** 迪克想。芭芭拉即便不知道他的感情，也往了錯誤的方向推論，可她依然透徹他。

    「這不是詛咒，小芭，從來就不是。」迪克試著微笑，但是他的嘴角像是忘記如何去笑「我稱呼它為—界線。」

    「關於什麼的界線？」芭芭拉問道。

    「關於一切。」

    那個字，不能說出口的那個字。他曾經在很久以前下定決心，他絕對不會說出那個字。愛是個沉重的詞，對他們兩個來說都是，它能夠將人束縛，他不希望那成為他們關係的累贅。

    然而，在沃利離開後，很多事變了，他想要坦承他的感情，他甚至決定如果他有第二次機會，他會向沃利坦白。

    沃利離開後，回憶開始侵擾他，他回想他與沃利之間的過去，在那些時刻，他意識到自己永遠不可能放下沃利，他是那麼無可救藥地愛沃利。沃利的一切牽動著他，沃利無所不在。

   沃利從沒發覺到迪克愛他，他也絕對不會知道迪克有多麼渴望得到沃利的回應，但他在十五歲那年就深知他跟沃利不會有結果，他太瞭解沃利，他至今仍然記得沃利失去阿提時傷得有多深，他愛阿提，於是迪克選擇遺忘，他以為他們就會如此下去。

    可在經歷這一切之後，他開始會想，他跟沃利之間該如何定義，他們的關係似乎變了，又好像依舊，偶爾他會想，也許，只是也許，沃利會…

    **_不，那太超過了。_** 迪克拒絕在這件事上有太過樂觀的態度，就這麼一次，他會容許自己違背他的天性。

    **_專注在你手中的工作上，那就是你該做的。_** 他告訴自己，他就快要成功了，他的理論很合理，他只需要完成儀器，說服巴里與巴特，然後沃利就會回來。

    他試著不去想思考另一個結果，試著不去思考沃利要怎麼在神速力場中活下去。

    「這會成功的，芭芭拉。」他說，不知道是在說服芭芭拉，還是在說服自己。

    「他不會希望你這樣子的。」芭芭拉只是這麼說。

     **_他不會。_** 迪克附和她，但他已經疲憊得無法去思考沃利會怎麼想了。

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

   

    「我恨下雨。」沃利悶悶說道。

    迪克瞥了眼沃利，那閑閑沒事做的人正有氣無力地躺在床上，彷佛陰天吸走了他的精力般。他將目光回到投影螢幕，沒有搭理沃利，手指快速地在鍵盤遊走。

    他不需要沃利告訴他下雨了，雨打在窗戶上的聲音並不是那麼容易被人忽視。

    迪克沒有搭理沃利，取而代之的，他搓揉自己的太陽穴，希望這樣沃利會覺得無聊而放棄，他正在工作，實在沒有時間跟沃利閒聊。然而，沃利之所以是沃利，也不是沒有原因的。

    「說真的，怎麼會有喜歡下雨呢？這種鬼天氣哪裡都不能去，只會被淋得一身濕，又濕又冷。」沃利還是叨叨絮絮地說道，似乎不是很在意迪克有沒有理會他「只有傻瓜才會出門，這種天氣就該躺在床上好好休息。」

    **_那個傻瓜前幾個禮拜才不聽勸地在狂風暴雨裡跑去買遊戲片。_** 迪克想。他都要佩服沃利的記性了，能隔幾禮拜就推翻自己的話也真不簡單。不過他似乎也不該這麼說，畢竟他還跟沃利在當天就通宵把遊戲破了。

    「氣象預報說再晚一點風雨會更大，很不適合出門。」

    迪克調出受害者的照片，比對之前的受害者的傷口，以及共同點。他對於沃利為何變得這麼在意天氣一點都不關心。

    他聽到沃利在床上翻滾的聲音，大概是把身體翻回正面。

    「你現在打算無視我到底了？」沃利問。

    迪克敲打鍵盤—“受害者有三處槍傷，分別來自於不同的彈孔”，還是沒有回話。

    「好吧，如果你想玩一套…」他聽見沃利刻意地大聲哀歎「我只是要說，你不應該出去，你已經整整四天沒睡了，你不能拖著那副身體出去打擊犯罪，我看得出來你現在只靠意志力在撐。」

**_又是這個。_** 迪克垂下頭。他早該在沃利不肯閉嘴時就預知到這個的到來，他們昨天為此吵過，沃利雖然妥協了，但他堅持他要跟著，那是條件。

    「我知道你需要鞏固你在布魯海德文的力量，可你也需要睡眠。」沃利和緩地說道，語氣沒有昨天激烈，但同樣充滿著強硬。

    「四天沒什麼，我撐過更久。」迪克無所謂地聳肩。

    早在他是羅賓時，一、兩天沒睡是家常事，當年紀開始增長，天數、次數也逐漸增加，他最長紀錄是一個禮拜只睡五個小時。

    「這不一樣，迪克，我說不適合出門不是開玩笑的，下雨時你需要比平常更多的集中力—非常，非常多的集中力，你不能只靠意志力打架。」

    「我非常確定憑我現在的狀態應付得了一個兇殺案。」迪克一邊說，一邊閱讀警方的資料「這個兇手已經殺了三個人，很有可能會有第四個受害者，我必須趕在更多受害者出現前逮到他。」

    「我們會的。」沃利堅定地說道「但你死了，就什麼也改變不了。我不想參加你的喪禮，你要躺在棺木裡還太年輕。」

    「沒什麼比為正義而死還要更榮耀的。」迪克咕噥道。

    「重點是，你要活著才能把那渾蛋丟進牢裡，正義可不會自己走到壞人面前。」沃利拍拍床墊「來吧，迪克，就十分鐘。」

    「然後你就不會再對我碎碎念？」迪克這下轉過頭看向沃利。

    「對。」沃利擺出他最無辜的笑容。

    **_聽起來沒什麼傷害。_** 迪克離開電腦，走到床邊。沃利一在迪克靠近時就將他拉下來，迪克沒有預期到這個，他中心不穩，跌到沃利的懷裡，沃利用兩隻手臂鎖在迪克的後背。

    「如果你需要搖籃曲，你只需要說出來就好了。」沃利笑道。

    他可以推開沃利，只要他大力些，要是他真的有心反抗沃利也拿他沒轍，可沃利很暖和，暖和到睡意攀上他的全身，他內心有一小角期望就停留在這一刻。

    他們已經很久沒像這樣相處，當迪克長大—當沃利與阿提交往後—他有意無意地拉開他們的距離，不會太遠得讓沃利察覺異狀，又不會太近得令迪克失控，而現在他們分手了，迪克卻不再知道該維持什麼距離。

    另一個理由是，拒絕沃利對迪克來說是一件很困難的事。

    「十分鐘後叫我。」迪克閉上眼睛。

    「當然。」沃利的聲音在他的耳朵旁，迪克能感覺到聲音的共鳴。

    「…我認真的，我還必須去哥譚一趟，還有正義山，我需要聽小隊的彙報。」

    「當然，交給我吧。」

    「…你沒打算在十分鐘叫我對吧？」

    「沒。」

    迪克長歎，知道他贏不了沃利。

    他調整自己的姿勢，讓頭躺在沃利平穩的胸膛上，心跳聲、呼吸聲、雨聲漸漸達成一致的頻率，他感覺平靜。

 

 

 

 

    「你確定這會成功？」巴里問道。

    迪克摸索著機器的線路，進行最後的測試，這個機器是用來煉取巴里與巴特奔跑時產生出的能量，蝙蝠俠與與紅色龍捲風則在另一邊確認另外兩個機器可以正常運作，他們一個可以自行轉化，震動出更大的波動，與神速力場的頻率達到一致，另一個是用來定位沃利。

    巴里與巴特都站在機器的一旁。

    「我不能向你保證會成功，但是機器是沒有問題的。」迪克回答巴里。

    「而這麼沒有風險？」巴里說這話時看著巴特。

    「我不會為了沃利就犧牲你們，只要你們照著指示，你們都會平安無事。」迪克如實說道，沒有任何一項實驗沒有風險「我可以再講解一次這機器的運作原理，以及它產生的效應，我不介意。」

    巴里看起來仍然沒有信服，巴特則是看起來不確定，於是迪克沉重地吐出一口氣。

    「聽著，我不會強迫你們這麼做，要是你們真的—」

    「不！我願意做—！」巴特急急忙忙地說道「我是說，就算這只有萬分之一的可能性，這還是值得一試。」

    看著巴特慌張，並且充滿罪惡感的聲音，迪克不免懷疑沃利離開是否也是未來的一部分，又或者這是被改變後的未來。知道巴特是為了改變未來而回來後，很多事情變得合理，關於巴里的死亡，關於吉米的失控，那孩子阻止了它們發生。

    迪克已經瞭解到不該為巴特的笑所騙，那孩子的笑容只是個假像，在那之下藏著超越一個孩子該經歷的艱辛。

    「別誤會我要說的話，我願意做任何事讓我的侄子回來，但是，迪克，即便我跟巴特真的成功擠出一個速度裂縫出來，也找到沃利在的地方，我們要怎麼把沃利從裡面拉回來？」巴里柔和地問道「我知道你很著急，但這不該是個賭注。我們可以再多花一點時間研究這個，找到一個能夠讓沃利出來的方法。」

    **_巴里，我花了夠多時間了。_** 迪克疲憊地想。 ** _太多了。_**

    「我不知道他能不能堅持這麼久，巴里，我們不知道神速力場有什麼，蝙蝠俠…認為沃利有可能已經被神速力吞噬。」迪克制止自己去想像，不是現在「但是如果沒有，他可能還有意識，只要我們能幫他弄出一個裂縫…」

    沃利可能會回來。可能。

    巴特抓住巴里的手臂。

    「如果失敗了，我們仍然可以再試幾次，不是嗎？把它當作是實驗的一環。」巴特用開朗的口吻說道，但迪克聽出請求「我們不能就這麼放棄…」

    「機器正常。」蝙蝠俠低沉的聲音傳過來「準備好，你們就可以開始。」

    巴里低著頭，無奈地搖頭。

    「你百分之百確定這是沒有危險的？」他再次問道。

    「按照著我們說的去做—是的。」

    蝙蝠俠輕輕地點頭，此時紅色龍捲風已經默默地站在按鍵前。

    「那麼我們開始吧。」巴里輕拍巴特的後背「孩子，小心點，感覺到任何異狀就停止奔跑。」

    迪克靠近蝙蝠俠的位置，他們要控制能量的數值與轉化的頻率，紅色龍捲風將手放在啟動鍵上。

    「別跑太快。」蝙蝠俠說道。

    「我們會告訴你們什麼時候停止加速。」迪克說道。

    巴里跟巴特點頭，接著他們開始奔跑，以他們標記的記號為中心繞著跑，迪克無法以肉眼追上他們，只能看見模糊的紅、黃色彩。周遭的風開始環繞在神速者創造出來的氣壓。

    能量數值槽亮起紅燈。

    「維持那個速度！」蝙蝠俠喊道。

    迪克按下轉化機器的按鍵，開始驅動轉化。

    風呼嘯而過，迎上迪克的臉。接著，他聽見蜂鳴聲響起，他能感覺到空氣細微地波動，地表微微震動。

    轉化頻率的數值越來越大，在達到既定的範圍內後，他動手操控儀器，好讓頻率不會再增加。

    迪克看向另一頭機器，沒有出現任何東西。

    迪克抿住嘴，祈禱著。他不是有特別信仰的人，即便他相信天堂的存在，或許包含上帝，但是他不曾依賴那些信仰，信仰不會幫助他活下去，不會教導他正義的道理，然而這在一刻，他深深地祈禱。

    就這麼一次，他把希望都放在那虛無的信仰上，一年不間斷地搜尋、調查，他從沒像現在這麼渴望他是對的，讓沃利活著。

    在負責轉化能量的機器上面，漸漸地割裂出一道裂痕，裂縫越來越大，迪克看見光從隙縫中透出來，幾道微弱的閃電一陣一陣地溢出，藍色的光芒宛如河流流動，在縫的另一端閃爍著。

    迪克焦急地等待，現在他什麼也不能做，只能等待。

    **_拜託，沃利，回來吧。_** 迪克握緊拳頭。

     ** _沃利。_**

    然後，他看見熟悉的紅發出現在裂縫的另一端，迪克還沒反應過來，就發現他已經踏出他的腳，蝙蝠俠很快就按住他，用眼神警示他。神速力場仍然是未知的磁場，他們還沒辦法評估靠近會有什麼後果。

    可迪克忘記了蝙蝠俠的警告，沃利就在那裡，他不能什麼都不做。他掙脫蝙蝠俠的手，沖向裂縫，一個脫離的閃電刺著迪克，他沒注意到疼痛。他看到了沃利，躺臥在溪流般的藍光之中。

    裂縫忽然變小了些，並且漸漸闔起，一發覺到那點，迪克立刻將手伸進裂縫裡，抓著沃利的手臂將他往後拉。

    他感到有一股力量在與他對抗，迪克咬牙，增強他的拉力，沃利的上半身已經在外頭了，但仍然不夠快，裂縫就快完全闔上。

    「別鬆手。」巴里的聲音在他一旁響起，

    巴里與巴特出現在他的身旁，抓著沃利的另一隻手，向著後方拉扯。沃利就差一點就能完全脫離隙縫。

    只要再多一點力量…

    像是在回應他一樣，迪克看見蝙蝠俠的黑色手套出現在他的眼角，同樣也抓住了沃利的手。

    在隙縫完全閉合的同時，沃利終於完全從縫中脫離，迪克抱著沃利，他可以感覺得到沃利平穩的呼吸，還有身體的溫度。

    他還活著。

    「你在想什麼？」蝙蝠俠憤怒地責備道。

    迪克抬起頭，茫然地看著蝙蝠俠，他無法思考任何事，無法說出一句話，他甚至無法動。

    沃利回來了，他還活著。

    「他需要醫療。」巴里蹲在他們旁邊，檢查沃利的脈搏。

    蝙蝠俠瞇起眼，接著從萬能腰帶拿出一個微小的掃描器，他掃描沃利的身體。

    「帶他去瞭望塔。」蝙蝠俠說道。

    「他受傷了嗎他怎麼了他會沒事的對吧？」巴特焦急地問，似乎不怎麼在意眼淚從眼角落下。

    「他的心跳很正常，初步掃描是正常的，但我們需要進一步掃描。」蝙蝠俠收起儀器。

    「他會沒事的。」巴里對巴特說道，他抱起沃利。

    沃利回來了。

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

    沃利被轉送到瞭望塔上的醫療室，經過進一步的掃描，他的身體沒有異狀，除了他還昏迷以外，儀器顯現他很健康。

    迪克無法留在沃利身邊，小隊有新的任務，一半的小隊成員已經被派送到其它地點，而夜翼缺席太久，他虧欠這只隊伍太多，現在卡爾德被招回亞特蘭提斯，他必須代替卡爾德在陸上的指揮工作，何況他並不是唯一一個想留在沃利身邊卻不得不拯救世界的人，於是他只能拜託醫療所隨時告知他進度。

    沃利很好，他的心跳與腦波一直處在穩定的狀況，他在最好的醫療底下治療，就算他留下來也幫不上任何忙。迪克這麼告訴自己。魯迪與瑪莉幾乎沒離開過沃利，沃利醒來時不會發現自己孤單一人，迪克不需要在場，小隊更需要他。

    當他收到沃利醒過來的消息時，他還正隨同貝塔小組在日本執行任務，無論他有多渴望立刻回到瞭望塔，他都不能放著一個邪惡組織繼續作亂，也不可能拋下小隊隊長的職務，他能做的就是儘快解決。最後，他只是傳了個訊息轉達給沃利。

    等到迪克回到瞭望塔已經是一個禮拜之後的事，這一個禮拜，沃利只留了一個口信給他：『救命。』，迪克不確定這代表什麼，醫療所傳給他的訊息都顯現沃利很健康，沃利已經轉到一般的房間，甚至可以開始進行複健。

    迪克站在沃利的房門外，手駐留在門的開啟鍵上，這麼久以來他是如此想見沃利，可是他卻猶豫了。

    不等迪克準備好，房門自動開啟，瑪莉抱著一條毯子站在房門口。

    「等到我跟你爸講—喔，迪克，你好。」瑪莉在看見迪克時先是露出驚訝的表情。

    「嗨，瑪莉。」迪克微笑。

    「很高興你來了。」瑪莉給了他一個擁抱「沃利一直問起你，我們快應付不了他了。」

    「媽？是誰啊？」沃利的聲音傳來，聽起來細小而微弱。

    瑪莉不理他，她繼續對迪克說話。

    「我需要回家一趟幫那孩子拿一些換洗衣物，幫我照看一下沃利好嗎？魯迪過來這還需要一段時間，巴里跟艾瑞絲都有工作走不開。」瑪莉鬆開迪克。

    「這就是我來的目的。」迪克笑道。

    「好孩子。別太寵他，他會太得意。」

    迪克讓出一條路給瑪莉出來，在瑪莉離開後，他才進入房間，輕輕將門帶上。他向前走了幾步，就看見跟記憶中如出一轍的沃利半坐在床上，倚靠著牆壁。

    沃利的氣色看起來比他回來時要好的很多，不再那樣慘白，只是疲憊，眼睛下方掛著黑眼圈，他的右手臂插著針，連接著點滴。

    沃利發現來訪者是迪克後，他們雙方同時怔住。

    「嘿，迪克。」先說話的是沃利。

    「嘿。」迪克說。

    「你還沒換掉你的夜翼制服。」沃利指出這點。

    迪克看了眼自己身上的衣服，他一處理完案件就來瞭望塔了，完全沒想到要換下制服。他聳肩，靠近沃利的病床。

    「起碼拿掉你的面具？」沃利說道。

    迪克遵照沃利說的，將面具拿下。當他投入研究時，他想像過他們獨處的畫面，想像自己要對沃利說的話，可那也僅僅存在一瞬，他不想仰賴幻覺過活，用願望慰藉自己，他寧願將時間花在尋找沃利上，因為那才是現實。

    而現在，他站在沃利面前，他的腦袋卻一片空白。

    「夥計，你還好嗎？你感覺像是嗑藥了。」沃利開著玩笑。

    迪克點頭。他找不到自己的聲音，他的大腦就像是沒懸接好他的神經，感知嚴重延遲。他舔了舔嘴唇，硬是吞下口水。

「我不是該擔心的人。」迪克沒預期他的聲音會帶著沙啞，某種情感梗在他喉嚨「沃利，你應該多睡點，你還沒完全復原，我們還不確定神速力對你造成什麼影響。」

    沃利虛弱地笑了。

    「你不覺得我休息夠久了嗎？」

    迪克只是看著他，沃利見他的幽默沒得到效果，噘起嘴。

    「真好，一年後回來，我的好兄弟變成無趣的人了。」他喃喃說道。

    「是你的玩笑太差勁。」迪克不覺得那有什麼有趣的「你需要水嗎？還是任何一個東西？」

    「不。我只需要一個東西，而我正在這麼做。」沃利輕微晃動他的頭「我…我需要告訴你一些事。」

    迪克看見沃利忍住哈欠，他仍舊病懨懨的樣子，動作也以最小的角度移動，即便他的身體機能沒有問題，他的肌肉仍需要一點時間康復。恐懼、擔憂一同覆上迪克的心頭。

    「沃利，你需要休息。」迪克伸出手，想幫沃利躺下。

    「不，迪克，」沃利拒絕迪克，他推開迪克的力量是那麼微弱「我必須，我必須告訴你，這很重要。」

    「這沒有比你休息重要。」迪克強硬地說道，期望沃利會聽進去「我不會離開的，如果這是你擔心的—當你醒來時，我還會在這，好嗎？沃利，就只是…睡吧。」

    「我沒那麼虛弱。」沃利微笑「聽著，我很感激你的關懷，不過我感覺很好，有點疲倦，但沒那麼困，真的。拜託，迪克老媽，別像我老媽那樣，更別提我爸了，我已經有一對囉哩囉嗦的父母了，我不“需要”再來一個。」

    這是沃利，這真的是沃利，那個喜歡開著無聊玩笑，還自以為很幽默的沃利。眼前的景象開始真實過來，某種支撐著他的牆開始松脫。

    「你有五分鐘。」迪克說。

    「五分—你真的有毛病，迪克。」沃利不可置信地看著迪克「好，你說的算，五分鐘，成交。你可以先坐下嗎？」

    迪克拉開床邊的椅子，並坐下來。沃利清了清喉嚨，像是要掩飾尷尬，又像是想營造出說話的情緒。

    「當我在—你們怎麼稱呼它的？—神速力場裡時，我感到…我無法保持著意識，無法集中精神，我感覺不到自己的身體，就好像那不是我的身體。我記不得自己是誰，只知道神速力在呼喚我，我能跟它融為一體，彷佛我本來就屬於那裡—那感覺像家，它在呼喚我回家。」

    蝙蝠俠的假設是對的，他說過沃利極有可能與神速力場的磁力同化。迪克一直努力不去思考蝙蝠俠的正確，現在，他則是努力不去想他們離失去沃利有多麼接近。

    「我幾乎沒掙扎，我知道我應該，可是我就是…沒辦法，神速力滲透了我的皮膚，包圍著我，我放鬆，等待那個光吞噬我，接著我聽見神速力的聲音。很奇怪吧？我都不知道速度能發出聲音，我是說，當我在奔跑時，那是很不一樣的，並不是真的…抱歉離題了，總之…一開始是一些細細碎碎的聲音，那很像下雨的聲音。」

    沃利停頓下來，似乎想看迪克有什麼反應，或是等待迪克嘲笑他的想像力，但是迪克沒有，他只是認真地聽沃利說話。

    「在那個當下，我忽然想起了有次下雨，我沒聽我媽的話帶雨傘，結果只能淋雨跑回家，然後被我媽臭駡一頓。」沃利笑出聲來「緊接著，有更多回憶閃過我腦海：我爸帶我們一家人去露營，當天晚上下了傾盆大雨，我們不得不找旅館住宿。有一次，巴里叔叔與艾瑞絲姑姑在某次陰天時跟著我們一家人去動物園，巴里叔叔因為嚇唬艾瑞絲姑姑被罵。卡爾德、羅伊跟我們一同去海灘，明明打著雷，我們因為玩太瘋以至於被卡爾德拖上岸，羅伊還為此教訓我們一頓。有次我跟梅根、阿提出門，那天剛好下雨，我們只好先到百貨公司逛街避雨—當我回想著這些事情時，我漸漸地找回理智，但那些回憶很快就消逝，好像被抽走。我又忘了我是誰，我是孤獨的一人，只有那個像雨的聲音陪伴我，直到，我想起了—」

    沃利直視迪克，勾出一個微笑，在眼底裡醞釀著柔和。

    「你。」

    迪克不解地看著沃利。

    「我首先想起來的是你的名字，你告訴我你真正名字的那一天—理查‧約翰‧格雷森。」沃利輕輕說著，迪克也記得那一天，他鼓起勇氣違背蝙蝠俠的命令「我背誦著你的名字，一次又一次，我想起你的臉，你的回憶就這麼浮現出來。你還記得玩具人嗎？那個操控超大機器人的傢伙？」

    「嗯。」

    「那天也同樣下著雨，對吧？可能就是為什麼我會想起來這件事。我記得我給你包紮完後，我們一同靠在一起等待救援，我一直對你說話，想讓你保持清醒，但是你開始說些亂七八糟的話，而且不斷問同樣的問題。」

    迪克不記得他在那時有發出聲音，他只記得沃利片段的話語，但他那時神智不清，也許他真的有說話，而自己沒有意識到。

    「我說了什麼？」迪克問。

    「大概就是問我們天殺的為什麼還在這裡，或是我的傷怎麼樣了之類的，我本來很認真地回答你，可我發現你根本聽不見我說的之後，我就隨隨便便回應你了，你還真的照單全收。跟一個腦袋不清楚的人聊天滿有意思的。」沃利笑道。

    好，他沒印象，但他不喜歡這個答案。

    「…你還有兩分鐘。」迪克說。

    沃利的笑容瞬然收起。

    「嗯…總之，不只是那一次，我還想起在某次我們的共同辦案裡，我本來想拿他們老大的雨傘作為戰利品，但是你像個小女孩一樣不肯放下雨傘，最後是你幫我刻了羅賓鳥在刀柄上。還有次，我心情不好，好像是…我跟老爸大吵一架，你就那樣陪著我一起去淋雨，在雨中狂奔，我們在廢墟裡等待雨停，互相嘲笑著對方的內褲品味，最後是阿爾弗雷德來接我們，我們還被罰站三小時…不過那還是個好很笑的回憶。」

    「別忘記你嚇得差點下跪向布魯斯道歉的部分。」迪克為他補充。

    迪克記得這些，他怎麼會忘記？

    「呃，對…不管那個了。之後，我腦中忽然出現我喝醉時為你做的“愛之歌”的曲調—天啊，你那時還真的錄音下來了，我想我應該是太丟臉所以這個記憶特別強烈…一想到那個，我像是被人打醒般，意識變得清晰，越來越多我跟你在一起時的回憶湧現，雨的聲音也越來越大，我不確定那是因為神速力，還是記憶…」

    「在那些時刻，我重新想起了自己是誰，我是沃利‧維斯特，我是閃電小子。我想著，我不能就這麼放棄，我必須告訴你這件事。我開始抵抗那道光，不知道過了多久，我只是想著，我一定要回來，活下來，我不能沒告訴你就死了。」

    迪克眨眼，他微微張開嘴巴，但沒有出聲，他不知道自己該說什麼，沃利在暗示他某樣東西，但他還在理解。

    沃利倒是對他的反應露出窘迫的樣子，一臉“你的蝙蝠能力去哪了？”。

    「我正在說：我愛你呢，夥計—如果你需要我幫你翻譯的話。」他的臉頰些微臉紅。

    迪克詫異地睜大眼睛。

    愛。那是迪克害怕說出口的字，長久藏在內心深處無法表達的感情，沃利就這麼輕易地說出來。他在十五歲那年放棄那份愛戀，以為這一輩子不會聽見那句話，現在真實地呈現。

    他憶起他跟沃利的一切，他們毫無距離，為對方付出所有，在沃利分手後，本來建構的距離消失，存在他們之間說不清的感情牽扯在一起。

    沃利愛他。或許他在更久以前就應該意識到，可迪克內心潛伏著恐懼，永遠都有個聲音告訴他別傻了，一旦他錯了他就會失去他跟沃利的友誼，什麼也不剩。

    「我知道。」迪克輕聲說。

    「等等，就這樣？我知道？我以為你會慌張地問我“那誰誰誰怎麼辦？”或者“你不是直的嗎？”呃，之類的。」沃利嘔氣「我都想好我要怎麼回答你了，我等於白白浪費了我這一個禮拜。」

    「你這一個禮拜都在想這些？」

    「我還能怎麼辦？我根本沒其它事情好做，某人接到我的求救訊息卻完全不理我。」沃利洩氣地將頭往後仰「而且，你正在回避我的問題。」

    迪克咬著下唇，他思索，他的思緒混雜著太多感情—對沃利的擔憂，對沃利的愛，對沃利活著的喜悅，對失去沃利的畏懼，對沃利愛他的快樂。他仍然感覺像在夢裡。

    **_也許我真的在作夢。_** 迪克想。沃利活著，對著他笑，說愛他。

    「我多少意識到那點，你…我，我只是…不確定……」 ** _不確定你是否真的—_**

    那太美好了，沃利會乾脆地接受他的感情，用與迪克同樣的感情愛他。迪克不敢多想，沒有勇氣去打破他們表面上的美好，所以他寧可不去改變。

    「那你現在可以確定了。」沃利輕鬆說道。

    「是啊。」也許，可能，大概吧。

    迪克看向沃利，對方告完白後就像是完成任務般從容，迪克頓時想起他根本沒回復沃利，沃利卻像是早已知道答案的樣子。

    「你什麼時候發現的？」迪克問。

    「我傷了你蝙蝠家訓的自尊嗎？喔，抱歉。」沃利狡詐地翹出微笑「我想…我多少跟你一樣，只是…你從沒拒絕我，自從，我跟阿提分手後—你…雖然不會主動要求，但是每當我…不論我做了什麼，你從沒拒絕我。不是說我親你還是什麼的，但是—老天，你有時還會附和我說的話。所以，我想，你對我也是同樣的感覺，我唯一不確定的是什麼時候。話說回來，你什麼時候愛上我的？」

    「即使你發現了，也不代表我要跟你坦白所有的事，沃。」迪克搖搖頭，他不會告訴沃利他在十五歲那年就發現自己的感情，他還沒準備好這個「留點秘密給我吧。」

    「…好吧。」

    沃利看起來不是很滿意，但起碼他沒有逼迫迪克。過一會，沃利像想起什麼，將頭導回迪克面前。

    「所以，這是“好”的意思嗎？」沃利問道。

    「你是指什麼？」

    「我不知道，我實在是太虛弱以至於無法思考。」沃利誇張地大聲咳嗽，宛如他會在下一秒就昏倒般「你告訴我，什麼都知道的完美先生。」

    迪克真的，真的很想往他的臉上揍上一拳，或是給他朝著他唇上一吻，他無法決定哪一個的欲望比較強些。沃利總是能讓迪克感到輕鬆，毫無障礙地放下他的戒備。

    「所以？」

    沃利還是在笑，傻傻地笑著，所以迪克也笑了，沃利的笑能夠感染人。

    「好。我願意跟你約會，我願意成為你的男朋友，我願意親吻你那蠢到極點的嘴巴，我願意跟你一同去天知道那是哪裡的地方。我的答案是—好。」迪克一句一句緩緩地說道「這算是有回答你了嗎，什麼都不知道的完美先生？」

    「是啊，當然，除了你就是不肯說出那個字以外。」沃利笑道「那麼，這是我的回復—好。」

    迪克感受到一股暖流流進他的內心，充斥他整個身體。擔憂、恐懼漸漸消散，只留下單純的喜悅。

    「五分鐘到了。」迪克說，他站起來。

    「通常的情況，一般人告完白應該要得到一個吻。」沃利滿懷期待地說道。

    「一般人不會擁有光速的速度，也不會跑到神速力裡。」迪克提醒他，但在看到沃利不滿的表情後，他輕笑「不如我們做個交易吧？你若是在下一次醒過來，我就讓那個“通常”成真，如何？聽起來很公平吧。」

    「一點都不。但因為我是個很好的好友，以及預定的男朋友，所以我這次讓你一回。」沃利打了哈欠，讓迪克幫忙他躺下「別以為我好一點後，你可以逃掉這個。」

    **_說得好像我會讓他這麼做似的。_** 迪克心想，但只是微笑，沒有必要在這時打擊沃利，耍嘴皮子不如立正而行。

    「我可以，你等著瞧吧。」沃利瞇起眼睛，帶著挑戰的意味。

    「睡吧，沃利。」迪克說道。

    沃利閉上眼，迪克是對的，沃利很累了，因為他很快就陷入睡眠，迪克可以從呼吸聲的轉變聽出來。

    在沃利睡去後，迪克撫上沃利的額頭，微熱的體溫傳到迪克的手掌心。這不是夢，不是幻覺，這是沃利，迪克將他最後一道防線松下。在這一刻，他終於可以相信這是真的。

    **_三百八十一天。_** 迪克想。那是沃利消失的時間，他並沒有特別去紀錄，但是當沃利消失的第一天開始，每一早上他醒來，他總是不自覺地數著。三百八十一天，沃利回來了。

    他微笑，他落淚。被他鎖在防線內的所有感情衝破迪克的理智，矛盾的、衝突的、融合的，迪克放任自己像瘋子一樣又哭又笑的，他發現自己在顫抖。人怎能同時擁有這麼多情緒？

    迪克握住沃利的手，刻意輕柔地捏著。他的手慢慢地不再顫抖。

    「我愛你，沃。」迪克說。

 


End file.
